nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Destroy Guide
The Santa Destroy Guide is a stylized map in Travis Touchdown's motel room in the 2007 video game No More Heroes, which shows the whereabouts of eighteen prominent locations of Santa Destroy, California, in the game. Area 51 A little bonus to Santa Destroy's fashion district. Famous because Hollywood stars have been known to never show their faces in this hardcore, uber niche store. How about letting the proprietor, Mask Do UH, do you up? ATM Of course, this stands for Automated Teller Machine and not Anti-Tank Missile... although you never know in Santa Destroy. Atomic Drop Ward The word "desolate" was coined here. Well, it would have been, if the definition of the word included wild scorpions. Keep your eyes on the ground. Beef Head The everyman's video store. Shelves lined with everything from the latest Japanese anime to bootlegs from Northern Europe. Bishop Shidux, the owner knows all there is to know about every scrap of celluloid ever filmed. Body Slam Beach A beach that rarely sees any local skin. Higher water contamination brings fewer beach-goers. The water is a cocktail of industrial waste and Santa Destroy-branded sewage. Just stick to sunbathing here, or you'll catch more than a tan. Destroy Stadium The home field of the pride of Santa Destroy, the professional baseball team, the Santa Destroy Warriors. The only thing they lead the league in is violence towards fans. Gold Town The "Little Tokyo" of Santa Destroy. The Japanese style drinking hole "bar plastic model" has top of the line sake. Drink too much and expect big trouble. Iron Claw Point A very unlucky place. 98% of the population of Santa Destroy does not know its name. The perfect spot for the young and wreckless to test their courage. Job Center If you're looking for work in Santa Destroy, this is the place. Even if you manage to find work, which is difficult in this town, you may not like what you're asked to do. K-Entertainment An advertising agency that services all of Santa Destroy's advertising needs. Rumors abound that this is merely a front for a business specializing in contractual assassinations. Motel "NO MORE HEROES" The only hostelry facilities in all of Santa Destroy. Travis' base of operations. Enjoy the low, low rates. But keep your expectations low, too. Naomi's Lab The laboratory of Dr. Naomi, the woman who can make anything from a fridge TV combo to portable ICBMs. It may look like a mess inside, but according to the good doctor, everything is in its right place. Rolling Cradle Highway Bus Stop The cross-country highway bus. Everyone living in Santa Destroy dreams of taking the bus out of town, but most of them just end up watching the rear of the bus as it heads out of town. Rounding Body Press Station A subway system that recently went out of operation. Few people used it, and even fewer paid the correct fare. Santa Destroy High School 98% of the children born in Santa Destroy end up here. The only thing not taught here is a real education. Santa Destroy Junction The highway that connects Santa Destroy with other cities. Those leaving town never look back. Those coming into town do so with their heads hung low. Suplex Pizza A pizza parlour made famous when an Italian once said, "I've never had pizza like this in Italy!" It is unconfirmed as to whether this was a compliment or not. A member of the Suplex group, along with Burger Suplex. Thunder Ryu Bldg. The office of Thunder Ryu, a former professional wrestler. No one knows exactly what he does that requires an office. Category:Locations in No More Heroes